Kode, Sas?
by kwenda
Summary: Miss Kurenai lagi asik bahas soal, kok Sakura dkk malah ngobrol sih di belakang? Ngomongin apa coba? "Sas, mau pergi?" / "Nggak bisa, ada sparing sama Suna." / "Suna? Yang ada si imut Sasori?" / "Ra, ada Gaara, Ra!"


"Di _Kiri Downtown_ ada cafe baru, namanya _Mizukage Place_. Ke sana, yuk! Cobain d _essert-dessert-_ nya. Mau nggak?"

Hari ini hari Jumat. Hari terakhir sekolah dalam seminggu. Hari kebebasannya anak-anak sekolah. Hari dimana kita bisa pergi _hangout_ dan pulang larut malam, makanya orang Barat menyebutnya TGIF. _Thanks God It's Friday._ Dan aku setuju. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari hari Jumat.

Di depan, _Miss_ Kurenai sedang membahas soal jarak bayangan cermin-cerminnya, dan aku di belakang, sedang membahas cafe baru. _Miss_ membuat otak mampet, aku membuat otak rileks. Kalau ditanya mana yang bagus untuk kesehatan, tentu orang-orang akan lebih memilih mendengarkan pembahasanku, tapi mereka tidak mau. Mereka lebih memilih untuk membahas obrolannya masing-masing dengan teman sebangkunya. _Nah, it's up to them._

Naruto mengangguk. Matanya masih terpejam dan bibirnya masih mengerucut menjijikan. "Boleh sih,"

Aku menatapnya heran. "Tapi?"

Dia memberikan cengiran rubahnya. "Aku kepengen makan ramen,"

Kami semua memutar mata. Ralat, aku dan Ino memutar mata, sedangkan Sasuke mendengus. "Kau kan sudah makan itu kemarin. Masa masih mau lagi?" cibir Sasuke.

"Aku hidup untuk ramen, _teme!"_ seru Naruto semangat.

Sasuke mendecak. "Si bodoh," ujarnya malas sebelum kembali memainkan _handphone-_ nya.

Aku menoleh ke arah Ino. "Mau nggak, No?" tanyaku, mengangkat kedua alisku yang baru dirapikan.

Ino tidak mengacuhkanku. Dia terus memperhatikan kukunya yang baru dipoles dengan motif lucu. "Nggak ikut deh, Sak."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Diet," ujarnya tersenyum manis.

Sekarang aku yang gantian mendecak. "Yaelah, No. Sudah kurus begitu, diet apalagi, sih?" Aku menggelengkan kepala dramatis. "Sai juga sudah bilang kau _sexy_ kemarin, masa masih belum puas?" cibirku.

Ino tersentak. "Eh!" Semburat merah mewarnai wajahnya. Dia memukul pahaku kencang, "Malu-maluin aja, Ra!" desisnya dan aku meringis sambil mengusap-usap pahaku.

Ino masih menatapku galak dan aku hanya bisa terkekeh. Aku tidak mengerti dengan Ino. Badannya yang sekarang saja sudah menjadi _body goals_ perempuan lain, masa dia mau diet lagi? Sai, kekasihnya, saja sampai geleng-geleng kagum saat melihat badan Ino saat memakai _crop tee_. Dia juga benar-benar bilang Ino _sexy_ padaku, loh! Yah, walaupun akhir-akhirnya dia malah meledekku karena menurutnya aku kalah jauh dari Ino.. Ugh.

"Pergi sama Sasuke saja, sana." kata Ino.

Aku mencibir asam, "Ya, ya, _sexywoman."_ ujarku malas. Aku kembali meringis saat Ino kembali mencubit pahaku sebelum aku berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang duduk di belakangku.

"Mau pergi, Sas?" tanyaku. Soal _transport_ sih tidak ada masalah walaupun kami hanya pergi berdua. Toh, selama ini yang keluar kendaraan selalu Sasuke. Kami hanya tinggal bersiap dan menunggu dijemput. Tapi, kalau hanya pergi berdua seperti ada canggung-canggungnya gitu, nggak sih?

Dia mendongak, menatapku. "Hari Sabtu?" Aku mengangguk dan dia menggeleng. "Nggak bisa. Ada _sparing_ lawan sekolah Suna."

Aku mendesah kecewa, berkebalikan dengan Ino yang langsung berbalik semangat. "Suna? Yang ada si imut Sasori?" tanyanya ceria. Iris birunya berbinar ceria menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

Anggukan kepala Sasuke membuat Ino menjerit kegirangan. Aku masih lesu karena tidak jadi pergi. Padahal, dari _instagram-_ nya cafe itu terlihat baguus sekali. Menu makanannya juga mengunggah selera. Kalau pergi sendiri rasanya seperti anak hilang.

Ino menyikut lenganku saat aku masih cemberut. "Ra! Ada Gaara nanti, Ra!" serunya sambil terus menyikutku.

Aku mengernyit. Gaara? Gaara yang mana? Sepertinya tidak ada murid bernama Gaara di sini, deh..

Eh?

Gaara? Gaara yang itu? Gaara yang dari Suna? Gaara yang kalem-kalem ganteng itu?!

Aku melebarkan mataku dan memekik. "Oh iya ada Gaara! Gila, gila, gila. Akhirnya ketemu sama si ganteng lagi, " desahku dan aku langsung mengingat wajah ganteng Gaara yang sedang tersenyum padaku. "No!" Ino ikut tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh padaku. "Kau bisa ikut nonton _sparing_ , kan?" tanyaku semangat.

Dan Ino membalasnya dengan anggukan yang tak kalah semangat. "Iya, lah! Sai nggak ngajakin jalan juga!" Bah, ternyata pelarian, toh.

Kami kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dia masih memainkan _handphone-_ nya sambil merenggut. Tunggu. Merenggut? Kenapa?

"Sas," panggil Ino semangat. Aku menepuk paha Ino. Alasan Sasuke tiba-tiba _badmood_ urusan belakangan, yang penting sekarang jangan ganggu Sasuke dulu. Percaya padaku, Sasuke yang _badmood_ berbahaya. Tapi, Ino masih tidak mengacuhkan tepukanku saking senangnya dia. Atau mungkin saking frustasinya dia terhadap Sai? Entahlah. " _Sparing_ -nya di mana jam berapa?" _  
_

Aku menggigit jari, menatap Ino cemas. Naruto sendiri yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke sudah geleng-geleng melihat Ino. Lihat, bahkan Naruto yang tidak pernah peka terhadap perasaan Hinata saja bisa menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang _badmood._

Naruto mendecak seraya menggelengkan kepalanya semakin dramatis. "Gimana sih kau, Ino. Masa jadwal _sparing_ pacar sendiri tidak tahu?" _Anjir_. Ternyata Naruto malah geleng-geleng karena itu.

Ino menoleh bodoh. "Sai ikut _sparing_? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa? Kok dia tidak kasih tau aku?"

Naruto kembali mendecak. "Kasihan Sai punya pacar tidak perhatian begini."

"Hn." gumam Sasuke setuju. Kami semua sontak menoleh ke arahnya. "Yang sudah jadi pacar saja bisa tidak peduli, apalagi yang masih jadi gebetan?"

Perkataan Sasuke tadi membuat seisi kelas heboh menyorakinya. Siapa yang sangka Sasuke yang terkenal cuek di kelas bisa membuat sindiran begitu, kan? Tapi, tunggu. Gebetan?

"Cieeeee,"

"Cieeee Sasukee,"

"Sakura peratiin doong Sasuke-nya,"

"Duh Sakura kok bisa-bisanya sih ga perhatiin Sasuke?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati mata hitamnya sedang menatapku tajam. Astaga.

Aku tadi keceplosan bilang Gaara ganteng. Bodohnya, aku juga lupa Sasuke itu orangnya cemburuan berat. Aduh, mati aku. Bisa-bisa ditinggal Sasuke nanti. Nasib _p_ _izza-_ nya bagaimana, dong? Masa dia tidak jadi traktir aku? Aku kan sudah menepati janjiku untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang ini..

Huft. Untung aku belum memberitahu kak Sasori kalau aku _rencananya_ akan pulang sore dengan Sasuke. Jadi kan, dia masih akan datang menjemputku sepulangnya dari Suna. Tapi, semoga saja ya, aku dan Sasuke jadi pergi. Masa iya, dia tega membatalkan acara kami? Aku kan kangen nggak jalan berdua sama dia dua minggu ini :(

* * *

 **abal? banget HAHA. percaya ato engga, aku lagi kena wb dan susah banget mau ngetik :( but in the end, aku bisa bikin fic abal ini lolol.  
**

 **ga ngerti ceritanya? santai! pm aja ;)  
**

 **btw, aku mau hiatus bentar. ada UAS. asli, males banget.**

 **semua bentuk review akan diterima daaan terima kasih udah ngebaca :D**


End file.
